Calm Before The Storm
by NineFoxes
Summary: After the events of demonic disturbance, Ainz gets a little more ambitious while also setting his eyes on the Baharuth Empire he also has his eyes on the myths and legends of the New World.
1. Chapter:1 (Celebration) (Volume 1)

Re-Estize Kingdom, Inside A Well Known Tavern

A group of bruised of people were sitting around a table which had alcohol and food on top of group of bruised people were the adventure group of Darkness beside them was the group of Blue Rose also Brain and Climb were sitting with was two in the morning but the tavern was lively since just a few hours ago the demonic disturbance ended and most or all of the adventurers decided to celebrate.

Ainz in disguise of Momon the adventurer was sitting beside Nabe who was giving off a murderous aura while looking at Evileye who was entirely too happy of being beside Momon while holding his right hand like how a koala holds a tree while Gagaran was drinking and talking with Brain and Climb if any of them wants to lose their cherry, obviously both of them decline.

Tia and Tina in unison tells Lakyus "Fiendish boss, we need more alcohol."

"Will you guys stop calling me fiendish boss." Lakyus replied while grinning.

"Only if you buy us more alcohol." replied the twin in unison, Lakyus frowned at the thought of their money running out on alcohol.

Momon reminiscence what happened an hour ago of how he had to meet with copper and other lowered ranked adventurers than him who were praising him while some were jealous of him of having the beautiful princess(Nabe) as his companion while some idolized him as their role model.

"Momon-sama, will you not drink." Evileye said.

"Ah no, thanks. I do not feel like drinking Evileye-san."replied Momon because if he did then it would just overflow from his body which is in the illusion of a human with facial features to the south of the new world.

"It's just Evileye to you Momon-sama." replied Evileye while heavily blushing under her mask.

"Then I hope you will also call me by my name without any honorifics." replied Momon.

Evileye then squealed under her mask, and she blushed even more after her savior's reply.

At that moment Nabe was giving off such a deadly aura that for Ainz changed the entire atmosphere of the tavern but fortunately most were busy drinking or talking about how they defeated monsters or what role they played in the disturbance and Evileye was too busy admiring Momon to notice it.

"So, Momon where do you plan on staying." Lakyus replied after ordering more booze.

"Oh, I plan on returning to E-Rantel since it is where I started my career as an adventurer it is basically my home base but I will stay here for today since Nabe and I are tired and also our pet Hamsuke needs rest." replied Momon.

Ainz still felt the aura given off by Nabe so to calm her down he placed his left hand by her hips and brought her closer to him.

_"Do you think they have that kind of relationship."_

At that moment everyone sitting beside the table had the exact same thought.

"Uuahhh, someone as great as Ainz-sama is touching someone like me." Nabe thought.

"Dammit." Evileye thought feeling quite jealous.

When Momon noticed everyone's reaction to this, he decided to leave for the night and go back to the inn since they have to leave early in the morning to E-Rantel even though they both cannot get tired.

"Ahem, I think we should both leave for tonight we have to go back to E-Rantel tomorrow." Momon said.

Nabe recomposed herself after Momon let her go.

"We hope we can count on you guys again when the time comes." Lakyus replied, the others nodded in agreement.

"We also will be counting on you guys." Momon said.

"Ah, I forgot to ask you Brain but was not this Sebas supposed to come here too since he also helped in the disturbance." said Momon.

"Oh, Sebas-sama left he said he had to escort the girl we found raiding the Eight Fingers also said that the girl who had been captured by the Eight Fingers went by the name of Tsuare." replied Brain.

_"So, this must be our Sebas."_ Momon thought connecting the dots.

"Well then, we will take our leave now." Momon said.

The rest group bid farewell as they left for their inn.

Baharuth Empire, Inside the Emperor's Palace

A clearly old man with a long beard who seems to be quite experienced was talking with a young man with blonde hair with arguably a good-looking face to go with.

The old man was Fluder Paradyne who looks like an elderly man of short stature, possessing a magnificent white beard, with white hair. His age is shown on his face as wrinkles, and the light of wisdom could be seen in his eyes.

"The one who defeated Jaldabaoth, 'Dark Hero' Momon and his teammate 'Beautiful Princess' fasicinating. And the mysterious magic caster Ainz Ooal Gown. Are all the hidden heroes starting to make their move? Maybe a fierce battle similar to the fight against the Demon god two hundred years ago will happen once again." said Fluder.

Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix also known as the 'Bloody Emperor' said "So it is time of the world again." with a snicker.

"Send some spies to E-Rantel to watch over this so called 'Dark Hero'." Jircniv said.

"As you wish, your majesty." Fluder replied.

"When the time comes the Baharuth empire will be the most powerful nation even more than the Same Re-Estize is depleted and tired after the incident and the Same Theocracy is busy with the Elf Kingdom and Dragon Kingdom is currently busy with the beastman invasion only the Role Holy Kingdom and the Karnassus City-State Alliance are I can make this mysterious magic caster come under my control, there is much I can do." Jircniv thought gingerly.

Re-Estize Kingdom, Inside the inn where Momon and Nabe are staying

Momon closed the door and covered the curtains and then proceeded to cast a spell which would make anyone who is eavesdropping them hear absolutely nothing what they are talking about. He then removed his helmet which was hiding a skeleton exterior underneath it.

As usual Nabe bowed to Ainz.

"Nabe, how many times do I have to tell you to stop bowing to me when we are acting as the adamantite group of Momon and Nabe." Momon said facepalming.

"My apologies for not understanding that sooner, Ainz-sama." replied Momon after standing up.

"And also stop calling me Ainz-sama, just call me Momon when we are acting." Momon said while also thinking about how many times he had to tell Nabe this.

"Now on to the main topic, send message to Demiurge to send Pandora's actor, and he will act as Momon and Nabe and travel back to E-Rantel and stay there until further notice and if any requests are sent your group's way complete it." Momon said.

"As you command, Ainz-sa-sama." Nabe replied.

Momon sighed while thinking that soon the name of Ainz Ooal Gown will spread further while he reminisces the time he spent with his friends during the guild days, he felt a little sad at first, but then he remembered with the name of the guild's name spreading further, his friends might know it is Momonga and come back to the guild if they made it to the new it, he felt happy and hoped of finding any other 'players' or his friends.

Afterword

**From Author:**

**This is the first fan fiction I have written in my entire life I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing it.**

**As always reviews are heavily appreciated as they make me understand if you guys are enjoying what I am writing. New chapters are posted every Wednesday but my posting may be not as frequent starting July 15th because that is when my classes are starting.**

**Thank You For Reading.**


	2. Chapter:2 (Challenge)

_20km away from E-Rantel _

Two people were laying on the ground,one of them was wearing a violet dress while also holding a staff while the other one laying beside was another person wearing a silver plated armor while looking in the distance.There were also two other men laying on the other side of the road, one was also wearing a silver plated armor while the other was wearing light clothes which makes who wears it easier to move around swiftly.These four were a group of bandits who were composed of two swordsman,a ranger,a mage.

Soon a carriage was coming it looked like it was made of expensive materials and looked like it was for nobles or anyone rich enough to afford it.

The one who was looking off into the distance said "It's here."

They chose a ideal spot to ambush someone or something passing through the road, the road was narrow and covered by bushes and trees.

When the carriage was close to them, the mage decided to casted [Fireball] towards the horse which caused the horse to go offtrack and crashing with a tree.Then the bandits of them approached the damaged carriage then they saw a towering black figure fall from the sky but before they could do anything about it.Four lightning bolts struck the bandits and they instantly died upon contact.

The driver was lightly wounded while the noble inside was completely fine, Pandora's Actor in disguise of Momon was accompanying Nabe instead of their lord.

While the noble was thanking Momon, Nabe helped the driver. After they fixed the carriage which should taken longer but with the help of Momon and Nabe,it did not take long.

The carriage was mostly filled with gold and more valuable items like it.It just a little space left for the noble to sit,Momon was sent a request to act as bodyguard for a noble as they were going to transport various valuable items from E-Rantel to the Re-Estize Kingdom.Since the carriage have that much space, Nabe was holding Momon as she was using [Fly] spell to keep watch over the carriage from the top.

As they were once again travelling to their destination, Nabe was thinking about the same thing she thought when she started traveling with Ainz. She always stared at him with confusion and also admiration, she didn't understand why their lord would go on acting as Momon the adventurer and help someone as lowly as humans.She thinks that worms like them should die out of happiness that someone as great as Ainz is helping them.Instead,they should be the one who should give up their life for Ainz.

Nabe was thinking of how bloodthirsty she would whenever anyone would dare try to compare or think themselves equal of their lord.

_"Especially that giant mosquito." Nabe thought._

She started thinking about what happened two days ago, how that annoying pest latched onto their lord's arm like how a mosquito is stuck sucking blood from a person's arm.Even thinking about it fills her with enough anger to go berserk.

"How dare she even think she is deserving of someone like Ainz-sama." Nabe kept thinking about it over and over.

Soon they reached the capital of Re-Estize Kingdom it was a quite bustling city, merchants were going in and out of shops and markets to trade.Adventurers were coming in and out of the Adventurer's Guild and also from blacksmith shops to renew their old equipment or buy new equipments with the money they earned from completing requests from the Adventurer's Guild.This was a everyday sight in the Re-Estize Capital.Even though just two days a disturbance which could have probably threatened the entire nation if Momon was not there but now it seems like nothing of importance happened just some time ago.

When they reached their destination, the nobel payed them quite handsomely.Then Momon and Nabe decided to go to the Adventurer's Guild to check for any requests,if there are not any then they would have probably headed to the nearest inn.

When they reached the Guild it was busy as ever with everyone doing their own thing then they a heard a voice directed to them come from the lounge of the Guild.

"Hey Momon." Gagaran said loudly.

Almost everyone turned to see it the 'Dark Hero' Momon and 'The Beautiful Princess' Nabe.Then someone shouted "Keep being the awesome person you are Momon.","Your my idol.","I Love You." Several adventurers started prasing Momon and Nabe.

After the crowd settled, Momon and Nabe were in a tavern with 'Blue Rose'.They were gossiping about how Momon became so powerful and Momon would just reply, "I trained quite a lot."

While they busy with their small talk.

Evileye asked Nabe to come with her.Nabe knew Pandora's Actor was capable enough to take care of his own so, she left him alone in the tavern with the rest of the 'Blue Rose'.

Nabe replied, "Okay.", while being quite suspicious on the inside but keeping a friendly appearance on the outside.

They both walked and were nearing the city walls, but Nabe was not stupid so, she used a lot of protection and defensive spells because she knew that someone like Evileye or any of her accomplices could not do her any harm, she would not take any chances and get careless.

When they got outside of the city walls, Evileye decided to stop on a grassy hill with quite a beautiful view of the capital.

Evileye turned around to Nabe.Then Nabe decided to say what she was thinking about the whole time.

"Why have you brought me here?" Nabe said.

"It is time." Evileye replied

"Huh?" Nabe asked confusedly.

"It is time we decide who is going to be Momon's first wife." Evileye replied.

**_**

**Afterword**

**From Author**:

**I know I said I will post every Wednesday but I could not stop writing it is so much fun and I also want to use the free time I have to write as many as I can before my classes start which at that point my posts will get less frequent.I wanted to add more but it's 3 a.m in the morning and I wrote all of this in a day so, forgive me if it is rushed but I wanted to add more about what Ainz is doing back at Nazarick and more of Demuirge's master plan for world domination but it might make the suspense I created at the end to fail.**

**So, I will write the aftermath kg what happens in the next chapter and also more about Ainz.So what do you think will happen next chapter,but for now thanks for reading and as always,Bye.**

**Hoo Boy I'm going to pass out. **


	3. Chapter:3 (Masterplan)

_Inside Nazarick,The Throne Room_

Ainz was sitting on the throne waiting while Albedo and the rest of the floor guardians bowed down to him.

"Rise." Ainz said while thinking about that his practice to act as a proper ruler was coming to fruition.

"I have called you all here to discuss the plan which could very well determine the future of the entire world and also to bestow rewards to everyone of the floor guardians." Ain't said.

"We do not need anything else except the pleasure of serving you." Albedo said in response on behalf of everyone.

"Still, I feel true happiness when I give something to the children of my friends and I believe you all deserve even those who are not present will receive their present." said Ainz.

"Shalltear." Ainz said.

"Yes, Ainz-sama?" Shalltear said.

"You get to have a date with me." said Ainz.

Upon hearing those words everyone in the throne room stared at Shalltear in jealousy especially Albedo.

Ainz noticed the change in the atmosphere and also could smell Shalltear's hormone production go through the roof.

"Now, on to the next one." Ainz said.

"Demiurge, you get more humans to use in your breeding experiment." Ainz said.

It was not really a reward instead it was just more supplies for Demiurge's work but, he was happy none the less.

"Sebas, take a day off and go on a date with Tsuare and I will also give you money to buy some clothes for her from

E-Rantel or the Re-Estize capital."

Ainz said while thinking that he never had any girlfriend or he never was intimate with someone but he thought to himself that what he gave Sebas as a reward would not it be similar to how a wingman would act.

"Th-Thank you,Ainz-sama.Your kindness knows no bounds." Sebastian replied.

"Aura and Mare, the two of you also go on a date with me but, on separate days.", Ainz said to the twins.

"We do not des-deserve this.", they both replied with aa stutter.

While both of their cheeks turned red, Aura was getting excited as always when serving their lord but, now even more, Mare, on the other hand was trying to hide his emotions because, he was embarrassed to show or reveal his feelings to others.

"Albedo." Ainz said.

Albedo's eyes lit up and she continued to glare at Ainz's face with excitement.

"You get a new dress." said Ainz.

"Thank you, lord Ainz."

Albedo stated with a deadpanned expression and with a monotone voice.

"Wh-why is she staring at me like that? It's creepy." Ainz thought.

Suzuki Satorou had no intimate relationships with anyone in his life nor was he that interested in those kind of things, this made him quite dense when it came to understanding someone's true intentions or feelings whether it be good or bad.

After, giving everyone their respective rewards.

Ainz proceeds on to tell them their plan.

The plan is to make us known to the world but before we do that the Baharuth Empire will send some mercenaries to our glorious home which is Nazarick.

"We will have Albedo, act as the one in control of defense when they come to raid here.Aureole will teleport some of them to Neuronist Painkill and some to Kyouhukou." Momon said.

"That is going to be reward for those two." Ainz thought.

Aureole Omega was also their instead of guarding where Rubedo 'sleeps' because Ainz personally called her their.

"On to the other plan,we will send Mare alone to the Slane Theocracy to act as a spy when we make ourselves known, we will have Mare act as a emissary to send to their." Ainz said.

"When, we make ourselves known, we will have Aura sent their to show the might of our power and also to make them apologize for raiding us." Ain't said.

"Demiurge, explain the rest to them." Ainz said after seeing Albedo's and Demiurge smirk while they were listening to his plan.

"I visited the City-state Alliance and heard the rumour of a very powerful being called the 'Deep Darkness Dragon Lord' and how it killed a 'player' which is the same kin of Ainz-sama and rest of the supreme beings." Demiurge said very proudly.

"And, the rumors say he lives in a subterranean cave near the City-state Alliance but at the moment nobody is free for the task except Shalltear." Demiurge said.

"Since, most of the floor guardians are going to be busy after the raid only she will be free." Demiurge explained.

"Please,give this task to me Ainz-sama." Shalltear said excitedly at the thought of finally redeeming herself after she hurt her master and the man she loves the most during the mind control incident.

"Okay, but do not let me down Shalltear." Ainz replied.

"Even if my life is on the line,I will complete it." Shalltear said confidently.

"Now then, I hope everyone will complete their respective task." Ainz said.

"Do it the name of the Ainz Ooal Gown,do it the name of the Supreme Beings." Ainz said proudly.

"All Hail Ainz-Sama!" Everyone said in the throne room.

Ainz teleports to his room*

"I hope my mannerisms and behavior was that of a proper ruler,at least I was being cool." Ainz thought.

"Now, before the raid happens I have to go on a date with Shalltear,Mare and finally Aura because I could not come up with something better." Ainz said it to himself before sighing.

**_**

_Outside the capital of Re-Estize Kingdom_

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nabe asked.

"Don't act as you don't know about!" Evileye said glaring Nabe.

"Did your squirrel sized brain broke when you were saved by Momon-sa-san?" Nabe said with an annoyed tone.

"Your also in love with him, aren't you?!" Evileye said.

"Wh-what are you talking about." Nabe said stuttering while also blushing.

"Then why are you blushing." Evileye said while smirking.

Evileye thought, "The fish has caught the bait."

"So, you are in love with him.Though, it does not matter since, even if you don't love him, I want to see whose the superior magic caster and the one who is more suitable to be Momon-san's wife." Evileye said with a confident tone.

Evileye thought, "If she is indeed not in love with him, it still see doesn't matter since I want to fight her or in simple words, test her strength."

Evileye simply wanted to fight her because of her own curiosity but also to know who is more deserving of Momon's affection.

"Are you ready to fight?" Evileye said.

Nabe thought, "Hmph, I don't care if get to teach this mosquito a lesson.How dare this pest tries to touch Ainz-sama.I will inflict enough pain to her but, not enough to kill her.This will be fun."

"Come at me, worm." Nabe said with a scoff.

Nabe then proceeded to run towards Evileye then proceeded to punch her in the face slightly using the least of her strength.

Evileye then proceeded to hit the ground and after getting hit on the face by Nabe she lost all of her strength to even stand up.

In her mind, Evileye thought, "What just happened?","She came so fast towards me, I couldn't even see her, it seems like she teleported but, she can only cast up-to 3tier spells.She might be a 'god-kin' or even a 'player' like Momon-san."

"I will go back to the tavern,now." Nabe said before leaving Evileye.

Evileye thought, "Damn, that woman.She did not even need magic to 'destroy' me but, what is with her supernatural speed it's like Momon-sama's?"

Evileye sighed before saying to herself, "How can I even compare myself to her?"

**_**

_Re-Estize Kingdom, Near the markets_

Sebas decided to take Tsuare to the Re-Estize Kingdom to buy her some clothes.

Sebas was quite a gentleman but, he didn't know what women found fun so, he had decided to take advice from Lupusregina he found that simple woman like Tsuare might just enjoy spending time with their beloved while Lupusregina was hinting that the person who Tsuare is smitten towards is Sebastian, Albedo heard the conversation and decided to join in.

"Did I hear someone talking about their beloved?!" Albedo said with a pleasant smile on her face.

The rest of the conversation was Albedo talking about their glorious ruler Ainz and she's the only one who has the right to be Ainz's head wife.

"Does she love me?" Sebas thought to himself.

"Lord Sebas,Lord Sebas." Tsuare said repeatedly while looking at Sebas with a astonished expression.

"It's nothing." Sebas replied after he noticed he was blankly staring at Tsuare for quite a while.

"Oh, we have the reached the market." Sebas said to Tsuare to change the topic of the conversation.

Sebas and Tsuare were roaming around the market to find suitable clothes for her, it took some time but, they soon finished their shopping. After a while, they met two familiar people, one had a long katana and

the other had a short sword, both those swords were sheathed.

"Lord Brain,Lord Climb, it's been a while since we have last met." Sebas said to them.

"You do not need to use honorifics when you are talking to us, we are friends after all." Brain replied with a friendly tone with his usual smirk.

"Oh, where are you two going now?" Sebas asked to the two of them.

"You haven't heard Sebas-sama?!" Climb said enthusiastically.

"The Re-Estize Kingdom is going to hold the annual tournament for adventurers. Though it is for adventurers anyone can join whether they be a simple peasant or a fighter of high caliber. The reward for winning the tournament is that the person will get the status of adamantie and quite a hefty sum of money and if they are not an adventurer they will still a receive lot of money from the nobles and also get the offer to be a noble and they might also be knighted." Climb explained to Sebas.

"If anyone participates in the tournament alone, the reward will be quite high but, the chance of winning might be low since they are working alone then again, if a group of adventurers or fighters are working together, they might have a high chance of winning but, the reward will be less for each person since they might have to divide the money." Climb said.

"But, still a person has to divide the reward when it comes to money but, everyone who worked as a group and win will all equally get the offer of being a noble and if they are adventurers they all will get the status of admantite since, people from other nations can also participate whether they be powerful nobles like from the Baharuth Empire or from Slane Theocracy. If people from those nations win they will get the offer of being a noble from their respective country if they are not an adventurer since, adventurers keep traveling from different places and necessarily never settle in a single place.Oh, I forgot that Kingdom may have started this tournament but, it's a joined effort from the surrounding nations as well." Climb said.

"Oh, sorry everyone. I have been going on and on about the tournament." Climb said with a embarrassed smile.

Everyone really was taken back by how Climb was so eager about it.

_"He really is enthusiastic about this.Well, I shouldn't be surprised powerful fighters from nations from close to afar are going to come here to fight and Climb wants to get stronger so, I guess this is good thing for him." Brain thought._

"Brain-sama,Gazef-sama and myself are going to join the tournament. It's not really for the reward but, personally to get stronger since, we can fight with people who specialize in different class." Climb said determinedly.

"So, if you want you can join our group Sebas-sama. We currently are going to the adventurers guild to register our names for the tournament." Climb said hopingly.

"I'm sorry, Climb but, I have to decline." Sebas said while feeling bad to decline Climb while he is in such high spirits.

"What are you doing right now, Sebas-sama?If you didn't have any other business I hope you can train me." Climb replied hopingly.

"I'm quite sorry but, I have decided to buy some clothes for Tsuare so, I don't think I can help you train today." Sebas replied.

"Oh, how immature of me to ask while a couple is going out." Climb said while feeling embarrassed of what he said.

"Hey, what are you talking about?!" Brain said while nudging Climb.

Sebas had a stiff and an unmoving expression on his face but, internally he felt quite embarrassed from what Climb said.

"Couples! You sure say some strange things, Climb-sama." Tsuare said gleefully while blushing.

_"This is the first time I've seen her smiling with other people, maybe she is starting to overcome her dreadful past and not be afraid of interacting with other people." Sebas thought __while looking at Tsuare with a smile._

Tsuare noticed this and her face got even redder.

"I think we should go now." Brain said while thinking about how awkward the conversation had become.

_"A tournament for adventurers,huh. I should inform Ainz-sama about it." Sebas thought._

**_**

_Nearby the E-Rantel, Inside a shady looking building which seemed to have been broken down over the years with little to no repair_

_A person wearing a robe thought to himself, "Wonder if she is properly doing her job to watch over those two."_

**___**

**Afterword**

**From Author:**

**There is it folks. Sorry for the wait. I don't even have that much time to sleep since my classes started that's why sorry again for such a long but, let's just say there is so much work yet, so little time with my studies and all.**

**NOTE:I might start including new original characters if you guys want but this just laid the groundwork for the few chapters and probably from next chapter or the chapter after that the Tournament Arc will start that might be quite long.I will not say anything anymore.Also the longest chapter I have done so far.2.5k plus words**

**Adios. **


	4. Chapter:4 (Manipulation)

_Inside the Valencia palace of the Re-Estize Kingdom,The Royal Court_

"This is outrageous!" One of the many nobles inside the court shouted.

"People who are not of noble birth getting a noble status is simply unheard of going to turn the balance of." Another noble voiced their opinion.

The noble faction was extremely scared about this since, most people of the Re-Estize nation favours the Royal faction over the Noble faction. And, since it was the idea of Princess Renner to instigate the new prize system of the tournament while also being quite ambitious about it by collaborating with other nations to participate in the annual tournament. And that also means people might choose to become a royalist of the royal faction rather than become part of the noble faction. And, also the fact that the prize money was coming from both the nobles and royalists was a scary thing for the nobles since, if the winners choose the royal faction it would only benefit the royal faction.

"You aristocrats should burn in hell! You people only care about themselves and not about the goodwill of the people." A royalist of the royal faction said.

"Please, calm down." King Ramposa III said calmly but, he was actually quite mad towards the nobles and like most times sided with the royalists since they actually cared about the people's interest but, couldn't say anything since he didn't want to make the relations between the patricians and the royalists even worse than it already is.

"And why do you think is so bad about it?" Count Uriel said feeling quite angry after the fact that their city was saved by the strength of people of humble orgins like the royal army and the adventurers which are mostly people of ordinary heritage.

"Don't you people know that our royal captial which is the heart of the Re-Estize Kingdom was swarmed with monsters which would probably have destroyed the capital and basically, destroyed this nation." Count Uriel said.

"The capital houses all of the nobles and royalists houses as well as their wealth. Without their help don't you all think those things would have been destroyed as well." Count Uriel said.

"My only wish is to help the people and I would want nothing more." Count Uriel said in a tone which motivated others to look at him with respect.

_The entire court went silent_

Shortly after, most people in the court started applauding him and praising him, excluding most nobles.

Count Mick Uriel was a royalist and the supposed leader of the royal faction but, in actuality it was Marquis Raeven who was the leader of the royal faction. Only a select few people knew including people like the king,his most trusted confidant Gazef Stronoff,Count Uriel, and obviously Marquis Raeven himself. Count Uriel was dressed in a crimson robe with a white vest, he had golden combed hair with blue eyes and a kind smile. He genuinely cares about the public and doesn't like to dress quite extravagantly. He came from a ordinary family with no ties to the nobles or royalists or any influential family. His whole family was murdered by a noble from the noble faction when his family couldn't pay the debt money which made him hate the noble faction. He then started working as a cleric's apprentice then, he started working as a lieutenant in the royal army when he got older. After proving himself quite exceptional in the army, he got promoted to general after he saved a important royalist from getting killed in battle. Then, after serving in the army for two years, he retired after the king offered him to become a royalist with his sole determination being to improve the lives of the public. He is quite a hard working and also a respected person throughout the royal faction and also a loved by the people though, he isn't exactly liked by the nobles.

"Bravo, Count Uriel, what a brilliant speech." A man in a sarcastic voice said.

Count Lytton said while standing in the corner of the court.

Count Lytton was a selfish noble who despised the peasants or anyone who is not valuable to him.Some could say he is a cold-hearted person like Marquis Raeven once was and like him, he's quite quite good at manipulating and putting on a facade in front of others. He was the head and of the noble faction.

"We should be more worried about the people than ourselves. We should use the demonic disturbance as an example to be more cautious about our nation's security."

Count Lytton said expecting everyone to applause him.

Everyone who was part of the noble faction started applauding him.

_Excluding, the royalists,the king and Marquis Raeven who knew what kind of a manipulative person he was._

"I agree with Count Lytton that we should be supportive and caring about the people. And the tournament and this new prize system that princess Renner suggested and then she asked the king to talk with other nations emissary to instigate it since, this tournament is a collaboration with other nations as well. And, I and many other royalists supported this idea as well. And, the top three opponents will be awarded nobility." Count Uriel said.

Though, Count Uriel seemed like a naive person, he knew that to fight injustice and corruption and to help the people he sometimes needed to be cunning and use unfair moves. He supported the royalists since, they actually cared about the people but, to do that they needed to weaken the noble faction because, they were in a power struggle with the nobles of the control of the nation. They are a lot of nobles and royalists but, most of them are not powerful to do anything and there are only a handful of powerful nobles and royalists but, if even few join either, the nobles and royalists this could turn the control of the country entirely to the royalists.

_Count Lytton was also furious at this statement but, couldn't say anything because, he needed to act as a person who cares about the people. Out of all the people in the world he hated Count Uriel the most, simply the fact, that a commoner got a position of power in the royal court made his blood boil._

_But, both Marquis Raeven and Count Uriel were smirking._

_The__ court was soon adjourned._

**___**

_The night after the demonic_ disturbance, Inside the Valencia Palace, _Inside Princess Renner's Room_

"Welcome, Lord Raeven." Princess Renner said with her usual smile.

"Where is your personal bodyguard?" Marquis Raeven asked.

"Oh,Climb? I have sent him on an errand and I have also sent the maids to other jobs so, no one should be able to hear us." Princess Renner gave a brief explanation.

"But, where's Lord Uriel? I thought, he would've came with you." Princess Renner asked.

"Well, we both decided to come separately because, if we came together here, it might cause other people to suspect that we are plotting something especially since, that we are not members of the same faction. Also the fact, that most people know me for being quite cunning or a manipulative person when it comes to politics." Marquis Raeven explained.

"Also the fact, that most patricians in the noble faction have quite a grudge against Count Uriel." Marquis Raeven said.

_Somebody koncked on the door._

At that moment, Marquis Raeven's felt like his heart was going to stop beating because, of the thought of someone eavesdropping them even though, if someone was actually eavesdropping them they wouldn't knock the door.

"Who is it?" Princess Renner asked with her usual fake smile.

"It's Count Uriel, Princess Renner." Mick said with utter respect.

"Come in." Princess Renner replied.

After, Count Uriel took one of the seats to sit around the table they began discussing about their schemes.

"Welcome Count Uriel. Princess Renner and myself have asked you to come here to talk about something important about our nation's future." Marquis Raeven said.

"Well, after the dreadful incident of yesterday, it caused the popularity of the royal faction to propel significantly further since, all of the powerful royalists decided to send their own personal guards to help out in the disturbance but, it also caused the nobles reputation to degrade even further than it already was." Marquis Raeven explained.

"Which created the perfect opportunity for us to turn the tide of the power struggle entirely to the favour of the royalists." Marquis Raeven said.

"But, we only need one final push to do this and to do this, we need someone act as a scapegoat and someone to act as a saviour. Obviously, the _saviour_ will be _you_."

Marquis Raeven said.

"What?!" Count Uriel said feeling quite surprised.

"Wait a moment, Count Uriel. I will explain everything." Princess Renner said.

Princess Renner knew that Count Uriel would not get his hand dirty or play unfair moves without a firm cause. She knew that he most likely would agree to their plan if it meant helping people. She knew that even if it meant killing someone for the greater good, he would accept it, if it helped people. She also knew that he hated the nobles.

"Well, the plan we worked out together would help secure the future of our people and they would live a better life without the fear of being oppressed by the nobles." Princess Renner said.

"Well, the annual tournament is coming up soon but, something is going to be different this time. This time we are going to make it a international competition by cooperating with other nations such as the Baharuth Empire and Slane Theocracy, I will also personally ask my father to change the reward system with something else." Princess Renner continued explain how this new reward system can cripple the noble faction significantly but, not totally destroy it.

"Okay, I understood everything." Count Uriel said.

"Now, I have only one question. Who is going to be the scapegoat? Count Uriel asked.

"Well,_ Count Lytton _will be the _scapegoat._"

Count Raeven said.

"What?!" Count Uriel was shocked, he would do anything for the people even if it meant killing someone but, it doesn't mean that he does not feel any remorse.

"Count Uriel, I know it must be painful to do something unfair to others but, it's necessary for our plan." Princess Renner said to calm him down.

"I know it's necessary but, if it will make our country's future better then I will do it. I know I hold a grudge against the nobles but, it doesn't I enjoy in hurting others even if they are my enemies." Count Uriel replied in a gloomy voice.

_"How noble." Marquis Raeven thought._

"Now, let's move on to the plan." Princess Renner said.

"Firstly, we need to cripple them which we already told you which would probably be a major part of our plan then we have to blame him for doing a crime which would cause him to be trialed in the_ Royal Court_. As, he is the head of the nobles, without him to take care of the nobles, the entire noble faction would start to fall apart from internal crisis as who's going to take control of the noble faction and externally from the public outrage." Count Raeven said.

"And, what's my role in all of this?" Count Uriel asked.

"Your _job_ is to light the _fuse._" Princess Renner.

"They will probably be discussing the consequences of this new implementation so, that is when your role as the _saviour_ shall truly begin." Princess Renner said that and proceeded to concluded the meeting.

After bidding farewell to Count Uriel, only Marquis Raeven was left with Princess Renner in her room.

"I have a question, why did you get out of your way to do so, much for the people? Marquis Raven asked.

"I mean I get securing your public image as a generous princess but, going as far as contributing to the nation's future seems quite far fetched even for you." Marquis Raeven finally said what was lurking in his mind.

_"At first I thought she was only doing it for herself but, her doing this means she probably has something bigger in mind." Marquis Raven thought._

"Don't get the wrong idea, Count Raeven." Princess Renner said.

"I do care about the people, _a_ _little_ _bit_ but, _the thing I care about the most in the world is Climb_." Princess Renner said as a wicked smile appeared on her face.

"You see, I want to marry Climb and the only way without _'destroying'_ anyone is by making Climb a noble and the way I will turn him into a noble is by rigging the competition as he asked me if he could enter the tournament but, if anyone gets in my way, I will kill them all." Princess Renner explained her plan to him.

_"I think I should leave." Marquis Raeven thought._

**___**

_E-Rantel, Inside __a local tavern_

A girl wearing a invisible cloak was searching through the drawers and closets.

"Dammit, where is it?! How annoying." The girl said in quite a high pitched voice.

"Where did they hide it?" The girl said in an annoyed voice.

"She told me that we would find it here but, it isn't here. All of these are empty there aren't any clothes in them either." The girl said in an angry voice.

_In the near__ distant, someone was coming up the stairs_

"Shit, I hear a person coming up the stairs." The girl said.

**_**

**Afterword****From Author:****This is the first time I introduced a original character. I will probably start writing about the tournament arc soon but, if you consider this chapter part of the arc then technically it has already began. Sorry for not staying true to routine but you know I'm busy with classes so, I will try my best to write longer chapters and post them sooner.**

**Adieu.**


	5. Chapter:5 (Trouble In Nazarick)

_Inside E-Rantel, Inside the __tavern_

Margaret Thatcher was a girl who had a normal life but since, her earliest memory she was a orphan who grew up in a orphanage but, after she got older she got out of the orphanage and decided to take the easy way in life by stealing from others. She also has a twin brother by the name of Adam Thatcher who decided to follow in the same steps of his sister. Then, once they were caught when stealing one of the noble's of the Baharuth Empire, they were handed over to the authority for trial, they were actually caught because of them fighting each other of who's going to get most of the money they were going to steal and not working as a team but, their lives were actually saved by one of the general who was impressed of how they broke into very secure places and asked them to become a spy of the empire and then they proceeded to do various missions for the empire and earned quite a good position in the empire.

_Present time _

When she heard steps coming from the door, she immediately used the cloak to become invisible and took out a dagger when the door opened she saw no one but, sensed someone came in they room then she saw her brother and close the door as he revealed himself to her sister.

She was relieved that it was her brother and stealthy entered the tavern by being invisible and also to not arouse any suspicion.

"Margaret, where are you?" Adam said just loud enough for her to hear while also being cautious of not making too much noise.

Margaret tried to playfully hit Adam in the head to let him know where she was but, he evaded the attack when he noticed an unusual shadow on the floor coming towards him.

"Who are you?" Adam asked worriedly.

"I'm your goddamn sister." Margaret replied.

"Stopping shouting or someone might hear us." Adam said to Margaret.

"Why did you come here?" Margaret asked.

"I was worried about you because, you were taking more time than usual." Adam said quietly.

"Oh, it's taking me this long because, I cannot find the item they asked us to steal." Margaret also said quietly.

"It should be here or now, that I think about it why would something as important as that would they keep it in a place like this a much secure way would be to keep it with themselves." Adam said.

Suddenly, the door opened revealing two people a heavy built looking man wearing a very expensive looking black armour and his two large black swords were sheathed behind his back and a irresistible beauty standing by his side.

"Who are you?" Adam asked.

"I should be the one asking you that since, you two are in our room." The man in black armour said.

"Well, anyways my name is Momon and here this is Nabe." As Momon said he noticed that Nabe still had a pissed off expression on her face.

_"Good thing that I calmed Nabe down before entering or this two would have died quite a horrific death." Ainz thought._

* * *

_Just a few minutes ago_

Nabe was talking with the receptionist about any quests for them. While Ainz was thinking about some decisions he made wondering if they were right or wrong.

_"__I'm not so dense or stupid to know that Albedo did not want that gift she wanted 'something else' but, going on a date with Shalltear_ _is also something I should not be doing but, at least I will calm her down if, he tries to get too feisty. Also, the twins won't try anything weird it's going to be just a happy 'family' picnic." Ainz thought._

_"I know giving her crappy dress won't satisfy her desires but, it's better than giving her the 'thing' she wants." Ainz thought._

_"But, still using the word date with them would certainly give them the wrong ideas. At least I won't have to worry about Albedo jumping and trying to sexually abuse me again." Ainz kept thinking about it over and over again._

After some time, Nabe came back.

"Maste-... Momon-Sama, there are no more requests for us." Nabe said.

"..." Ainz didn't said anything he just kept because, he was so lost in his thoughts he couldn't even hear Nabe anymore.

"Momon-sama, is something wrong?!" Nabe said with a little panic in her voice.

"..." Ainz was so lost in his thoughts it, felt like he lost his touch with reality.

"Is something wrong. Is it because, of something, I-I did." Nabe said with a little bit of stuttering.

"I don't deserve to know your answer!" As Nabe said that she pulled out her sword and held it near her near.

"Ah!" Ainz shouted a little in panic when he finally noticed what Nabe was doing.

Ainz put one hand on her shoulder to calm her down and the other hand on the sword to stop her from killing herself.

"What are you doing?!" Ainz asked in panic.

"Ah-well, I thought I did something wrong so, that is why you weren't reply to me, Ainz-sama." Nabe said while blushing heavily.

The adventurers and other guild members noticed them and started murmuring.

"I told you there was already a thing between them." Someone whispered.

"Aww, I wanted to be with Nabe." Someone replied.

"Well now, you have to fantasize like the rest of us." Someone said.

"Damn, I'm jealous." Someone said.

Hearing this Nabe's cheeks got even redder.

"Ahem, I think we should leave." Ainz said as he dragged Nabe with him to the stairs leaving the adventurers and the staff talking about them.

_At the second floor of the tavern,__Re-Estize _

"Nabe, I'm sorry for not responding earlier."

Ainz said.

"You don't have to apologize, Mas-Momon-sama, I don't deserve your kindness." Nabe replied.

"It's okay." Ainz said.

"I think I heard someone." As Nabe said that she took cover behind their room's door and kept her hand on her sword.

"Calm down,Nabe." As Ainz said that Nabe eased up.

"I sense two people inside our room, one of them seems to be a woman in her twenties and another a man around the same age." Nabe said

"They also seemed to have a mess of our entire room." Nabe said.

_"Dammit, as if calming down Nabe from possibly killing herself wasn't enough, I now have two unknown people in our room." Ainz thought._

"Let's just go in and confront them." Ainz said.

* * *

_Present time_

"So, do you people mind telling us what are doing in our room?" Ainz asked politely.

After, a moment of silence, both of them drew their swords.

Without a moment's notice, Nabe did not hesitate to kick both of them on their faces with just enough force to not kill them. This caused both of them to fall on the while groaning in pain.

"How did you notice me, I was invisible?" Margaret said while she started to become visible as the cloak required the majority of the person's body to become invisible.

"Shut up, worthless scumbags!" Nabe said.

"I'm going to ask again, what were you two doing in our room?" Momon said in a deep,menacing voice which caused the Thatcher siblings bodies to stiffen in fear.

"Okay, calm down. We will tell you but, promise us that you will spare us." Adam said.

Adam was not brave as his sister but, he was quite smart what he couldn't redeem himself in the battlefield he made up by his brain. He was quite observant and quite quick to coming up with strategies while his sister was quite good at sneaking in and out of very secure places and also quite good at assassinating people if ordered by his superiors but, they were accustomed to stealing more than killing off others.

"We were sent here on the orders of our superiors from the Baharuth Empire." Margaret said.

Margaret knew it was better to do what they were being asked than taunt someone powerful.

"They sent us here to see what you used to defeat Jaldabaoth." Margaret said.

"Please,can you let us go now?" Adam said.

"Just a moment." Momon said before he proceeded to cast some spells.

"What are you doin-" Margaret became unconscious before she could finish the speaking.

Momon then casted [Deep Slumber] which instantly caused any low level NPC to instantly fall unless they have strong resistances against mind ailment spells. Then, he casted [Control Amnesia] and it is pretty much the same as the other spell, this particular spell manipulated someone's memories.

_"I just erased their memory up until the point of us entering the room, I will let them leave. I am not a monster even though, I look like one." Momon thought._

"Nabe, let's go downstairs and just watch them leave, there's nothing important or valuable here, they can take. Also, dispatch a shadow demon to trail them and also to keep a eye on them." Momon said.

"Yes, my lord." Nabe said.

* * *

_A few minutes __later_

"Ugh, what happened to us, why do I feel so dizzy and why does my stomach ache so much." Margaret said while trying to wake up his unconscious brother.

"Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something important." Margaret said.

"Oh, we were searching for the artifact." Margaret said.

"Wake up, dumbass." Margaret said while kicking him once.

"I'm up, I'm up, I'm up!" Adam said frantically.

"Shut up, keep quiet." Margaret said.

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"I don't know, one minute we were searching fnor the artifact, the next thing I knew we were lying unconscious on the floor.

"Let's leave, after we clean up the place so, no one would suspect that anyone was ever here." Margaret said.

After sometime, the room looked the same as before they were searching that place.

* * *

_Downstairs in the tavern_

"Shit, they are here. Let's leave this place quickly." Margaret said in paranoia.

The adventure group 'Darkness' were conversing with other adventurers.

Momon saw two people leave place while they were not using their cloaks to become invisible.

_"It's time for the shadow demon to do its job." Momon thought__._

* * *

_Nazarick, Northeast of Carne Village_

Ainz returned from E-Rantel thinking about all the things that happened , he suddenly heard someone knock on the door of his chamber.

"I am Foire, it's my turn to service you the whole day, Ainz-sama." The homunculus maid asked.

Foire a young woman with yellowish bobbed hair and green eyes. Like all the homunculus maid, she wears a maid uniform.

He changed back to his normal attire and asked the maid to come in.

The maid then proceeded to clean the already spotless room.

After she finished cleaning which merely took a minute since the place was already clean, she proceeded to take a sit in the corner of the room and stare directly at Ainz.

_"And, it begins again. Why do they always have to have that concentrated look towards me, I can't even relax in my own room." Ainz thought._

_"Hmm, maybe I should get out of my room and go into the office room. I should tell her where I'm going, I think her name was Foire." __Ainz thought._

"Foire, I'm going to teleport to the office room." Ainz said.

"Yes, Ainz-sama." Foire replied cheerfully.

_"Ahh, Ainz-sama remembers the name of such an insignificant person as me." Foire_

_couldn't control her excitement while thinking about it._

Ainz then teleported to the office room and he sat on the chair.

Later, Foire came in and stood near the door of the room while as usual having the exact same concentrated look towards Ainz.

_"Hmm, maybe I should see what the shadow demons are upto I should contact them." Ainz thought._

Before, he could contact them, suddenly a female voice came from the other side.

"Ainz-sama, it's me." A cheerfull voice came from the other side.

"Shut up, midget. Let me speak with Ainz-sama first." A female voice also was heard by both Ainz and Foire who were at cringing at what was happening on the other side of the door.

Foire opened the door and saw Shalltear, Aura and Mare standing beside her older sister.

"Ainz-sama, it's time for our date." Shalltear said.

_"Shit, I know that would backfire, I should have just given them items from what their respective creators left behind but, no point regretting now." Ainz thought._

"Okay, we will spend our date in the forest on the sixth floor." Ainz told.

_"Well, it could have been a lot worse." Ain't thought._

_Ainz was terrified of the thought of being alone in a room with Albedo because, he was afraid that at the slightest affection Ainz shows towards she would just try to me rape like that time._

_"Shalltear, will not try not to do the same, right?" Ainz thought._

As, Ainz teleported to the sixth floor with others except Foire who Ainz dismissed for some time after trouble that they don't want no off time and continue to serve him.

Ainz then brought out a giant blanket from a small and dark portal. And then he also brought out a picnic basket with fruits and sandwiches and also a teapot with some cups.

They proceeded to eat and talk about what they normally do in their leisure time, it was a good thing for Ainz to learn more about his subordinates.

Suddenly, Mare who had been quiet the entire gathered enough courage to ask a question.

"Ainz-sama, I have a question." Mare said shyly.

"Ask away." Ainz replied curiously.

"Who do you love the most in Nazarick." Mare asked while blushing.

_"Eh." Ainz thought._

_"Ehhhh!" Ainz was screaming internally._

_"What should I say, I can't just say everybody, I also can't choose one because this would break their hearts. I wonder what those harem protagonists would say in those animes I used to watch." Ainz brain stopped to _function.

Even though he had no working brain since, he was an undead. He was once a human in his old world.

All of them are

"Hahahaha." Shalltear haughtily laughed.

"What's so funny, Shalltear?" Aura asked in a confused voice.

"Of course, he loves me the most!" Shalltear said in a very passionate way.

"Eh, Shut up,fake boobs! Ainz-sama told me he loves me the most that one time we went outside together." Aura said angrily to Shalltear.

_"It was more of a uncle-neice sort of love, not that kind of love. I have to be more careful of what I say." Ainz thought._

"You midget! I became his chair so, he obviously loves me more. He sat on me." Shalltear unwilling to stop.

_"It was supposed to be a punishment but, it was more of a reward to her." Ainz thought._

"You don't even have boobs, I will eat a lot and when I grow up, you will be jealous when you see mine." Aura said like a little kid arguing with another kid.

"Even her!" Ainz thought.

At that moment, Aura found a nearby rock and suddenly she got a fantastic idea to annoy her.

"Look over there, Ainz sama is naked!" Aura said.

Both Mare and Shalltear looked behind excitedly but, Ainz was still wearing his outfit.

Shalltear turned her head to Ainz but, her front part of her body was still facing towards Aura so, what Aura did was throw a rock where her fake boobs were placed.

Aura knew Shalltear might have dodged it because, she was also a level 100 like Aura so, she distracted her with the thing everyone at Nazarick liked the most and dreamed of seeing including male members of Nazarick as well.

Aura threw the rock with enough force to make two oversized balloons burst which were on Shalltear's flat chest to make others think she was quite busty like Albedo.

After, everyone realized what happened they were shocked excluding, Aura who was laughing continuously while holding her stomach.

"Catch me if you can, flat chest." Aura said with a tongue out to annoy Shalltear even more before jumping on a tree branch and running away by jumping on tree branches.

"Aura!" Shalltear said giving off a very menacing intent.

Then Shalltear used fly to follow her at a very high speed.

Mare then began to think it was his fault because, all of this happened of just one question he asked so, he continuously apologized to Ainz over and over again.

"Forgive me, Ainz-sama,forgive me Ainz-sama!" Mare was repeating himself over and over again.

_"How did everything become so, wrong again." Ainz thought._

_Ainz was mentally exhausted with what happened in just a few seconds._

* * *

The capital of Slane Theocracy, Inside the Supreme Council

This place was only entered by the cardinals and Pontifex Maximus.

After the six cardinals finished cleaning the sacred room and offering thanks to six great gods they sat together on the round table together with the Pontifex Maximus.

The room was mostly dark, the only was light coming from the lit candles and the large windows, this whole infrastructure was the temple of the six great gods who found this nation.

The round table had seven chairs, one for each of the cardinal and one for Pontifex.

On side of the table sat Berenice Nagua Santini who was the cardinal of fire and a woman in her fifties. She has a well-fed face bearing a motherly smile, which puts all who looks upon it to be at ease. She is also the sole female cardinal and she also was once a member of the Holocaust Scripture, she was the cardinal of fire.

Then, it was Ginedine Delan Guelfi, a shriveled old man. He is so old that one can not correctly tell his exact age and his skin is of dusty brown hue. Despite his old age, he was the most intelligent out of all the cardinals since, no one could surpass his intellect. He was a former member of the Clearwater Scripture, he was the cardinal of water.

After, that was Dominic Ihre Partouche who looked like a kind old man on the outside but, his wrath was like a wildfire while the murderous intent he gave off was compared to a chilling frost. He was part of the Sunlight Scripture but, instead of becoming the cardinal of light, he actually became cardinal of earth.

Then, on the other side of the table sat Raymond Zarg Lauransan who was a keen-eyed man who was the youngest cardinal of the six cardinals since, he was still in his mid-forty's and also, arguably the most important since, he was not only a cardinal but, the commander of the six scriptures as well. He was a calm and reasonable individual and he was a realist as well, who is prepared to deal with even unimaginable odds calmly, these skills made him a very good commander. He was also a former Black Scripture member but, rose to the position of the cardinal of earth.

After, him was Yvon Jasna Dracrowa, who was quite skinny and had narrow eyes, which made him look quite sinister. As a user of divine magic, he was quite powerful compared to other cardinal but, the cardinals were powerful in their own way as well.

The final cardinal was Maximilian Oreio Lagier who wore round glasses and liked to read and be surrounded by books. He was the cardinal of darkness but, was formerly a priest of the judiciary branch of the Slane Theocracy.

Finally, Pontifex Maximus sat on middle of both sides of the cardinals, he was the head of the state of the Slane Theocracy which was a position similar to that of a emperor like the 'Bloody Emperor' from the Baharuth Empire, that meant that the position he held was higher than the six cardinals or any position in the Slane Theocracy but, when they gathered in the Supreme Council no one is superior or inferior on the table, everyone was on equal level and were comrades to each other, including Pontifex Maximus.

After, they all sat down they discussed about the main topic of the meeting, the tournament.

"We all know about what the main topic of this meeting is so, I shall begin without wasting any time." the Pontifex said.

Pontifex began by standing up and holding a piece of parchment in his hands. He began reading aloud what was written on it.

" 'The Grand Tournament'

This is the annual grand tournament for adventurers in the Re-Estize Kingdom but, this time it will be different. This time the reward will be higher and the participants are not only restricted to adventurers but, anyone can join. This time we are joining with the Baharuth Empire and the Slane Theocracy so, anyone from these two nations can also participate too. The reward will be come from the gold of all three nations and the tournament will take place in E-Rantel at its arena.

Any team or any individual who comes at the top of the tournament will get noble status if they want from their individual nation and will get adamantite status if they are an adventurer.

1st gets 50,000 gold pieces,a noble status,an adamantite status if an adventurer

2nd gets 25,000 gold pieces

3rd gets 10,000 gold pieces

4th gets 5000 gold pieces

5th gets 2500 gold pieces

The rest of the top 10 gets 500 gold pieces each and any individual or team lower than the top 10 does receives 100 gold pieces if they get into the main competition.

This time to get into the competition individual or team will have to fight different kinds of monsters to join the competition, if they can defeat all the monsters then they can enter, the monsters are at least orichalcum level or above."

"And that's the whole announcement of this tournament." the Pontifex said.

"Why are they holding such a grand tournament right after the demonic disturbance?" Ginedine asked.

"They are probably doing it for that exact reason since, a lot of resources were lost during the chaos and most importantly a lot of people died or have gone missing that is why to keep up the morale they are holding such a tournament." Raymond explained.

"Still won't it cost a lot of money to hold such a tournament?" Berenice asked.

"Well a lot of are going to go both people who want to participate and people just there to watch the tournament and E-Rantel seems to be a place where merchants tend to trade a lot so, there they can easily sell goods who are going to need them as a lot of people will be in the city to buy,trade or sell goods to as a lot of merchants will travel to that city to sell their goods too. My point merchants are going to travel there since, a lot of people are going to travel to a single city so, it will be easier to make profit. Overall, it will be good for the morale of the people and good for the economy." Raymond explained it to her.

"We have decided that we will collaborate with the Empire and the Kingdom to help them organise the tournament when the Kingdom's emissary came to the capital." the Pontifex said.

"The reason why I agreed was to have some good relations with the kingdoms royal family and their nobles because the surrounding nations sees us as some kind of evil necessity while we are trying to do what's right, it will still make them wary of us but, I doubt they would do anything since some of that nations nobles are allies of us but, they are going to be too busy recovering from the demonic disturbance and busy preparing for the tournament but, the second reason is to investigate this 'Ainz Ooal Gown' individual who probably wiped out the entire Sunlight Scripture and also to investigate if any powerful beings have descended from the heavens, we need to be prepared if they are not like our gods. The tournament will be like bait as it might peak their interest." the Pontifex explained.

"The only question remains who should we send to participate on what happens during the tournament." Pontifex said.

"It is as you say the tournament will attract a lot of different people especially strong individuals this might even attract the culprit who destroyed one of our scriptures. " Raymond said.

"We could just send some spies to observe the tournament as spectators, why take the risk of sending anyone to participate." Ginedine asked.

"Because, then we can have them figure out how powerful they are since, they can personally see what kind of person and how powerful they actually are." Raymond said.

"The difference between hearing about them and actually meeting them is like heaven and hell." Raymond said.

"I propose we should send Zeeshi as she is the perfect person who can figure out if there is someone powerful then her as she is the most powerful asset our nation has." Maximilian said who was silent until now.

"But, what happens if her identity as an half-elf is revealed, our nation's people will castrate us and offer as sacrifice to the gods even worse it might cause the platinum dragon to be involved." Dominic frantically said after hearing that.

"We can cover her ears by giving her armor and also an helmet to hide her face which her face as well and as for who she really is she will be in guise of an wandering warrior since, anyone can join the tournament even if they went to E-Rantel just for visiting and they can participate without them asking any actual evidence of who she really is and nobody will recognize her since, nobody really knows a god kin like her actually exists." Dominic explained his idea to others.

"If anyone has any problem with it or a better idea, please state it or we will be moving on to other matters." Pontifex said.

Nobody did not say anything since, they had the idea of sending a captain of a scripture like the captain of the black scripture which could the same thing since, it will be less risky but, they were busy with other matters since, one of their members went rogue and also losing some experienced members to a powerful vampire.

After waiting for a few seconds Pontifex said "We shall send some spies to observe the tournament as well retrieving Zeeshi to our nation if an emergency arises."

"They will also observe the adventurer team 'Darkness' as the two members might be a potential god kin since, they have a high chance of participating in the tournament." Pontifex said.

"Everybody would be impatient to see them and also this is the biggest tournament to date." Pontifex said.

"But, I still do not get why they would let people from here participate as well and also how can they have so much money to organize a tournament just a week after the tournament." Ginedine asked.

"Good qeustion, as expected of the cardinal of water." Pontifex said with a sly smile.

"A messanger from Kingdom said they requested our help in organizing the tournament in exchange people from our nation can participate there but, they had no money so, they wanted our help." Pontifex said.

"But, you may have a question why spend our money helping them organize the tournament while we can just send some members from one of the scriptures to participate at no cost since, they do not have no way to discover from which nation the participants and they just want a verbal answer and no actual proof so, why not just lie to participate." Pontifex said and waited a few seconds to let that sink since, he knew it was on everyone's mind.

"Because, without our money they might have not organized this tournament and even if they had the reward would have been extemely low causing very few people toparticipate and if more people participate there is a higher of some people of interest to participate like "Ainz Ooal Gown" and the team "Darkness"." Pontifex explained with a excited smile.

"I did not want to decrease our chances of finding potential "higher beings" or even "god kins"." Pontifex said.

"The Baharuth empire will also spend their moeny organizing this tournament, we will spend the most money then Baharuth empire and then the least money will be spent by Re-Estize Kingdom." Pontifex said.

"The kingdom will have a huge influx of people causing their sales to go up and reviving their economy for which they are quite desperate." Pontifex said.

"And, my guess is the bloody emperor also has a similar goal to us but, who knows." Pontifex said.

"Forgive me, for not telling everyone this before I made this decision." Pontifex said with a bow.

"It is fine, Pontifex we forgive you and you did this with our nation's interest in mind." Raymond said while the others nodded in agreement.

"You are right because, in the end we are the one pulling everyone's strings." Yvon said with a sinister smile.

* * *

_In Nazarick_

_Ainz thought "Is someone talking about me, it's probably nothing."_

* * *

**Afterword**

**Author's Note:**

**Firstly, I am sorry for not posting in such a long time, I was drained mentally because I was scared if you guys will not like what I write. I started writing for fun and want people who read this to have fun as well so, I hope you will enjoy what I write and I hope you guys will continue supporting me, Thank you for reading and here is the longest chapter I written "5K words". I also tried something new like writing comedy but, I hope find some enjoyment from my style of comedy writing which is not that good but, I will try my hardest for you guys and also if you want to know if I will ever finish this story, I will finish it even if its the last thing I do.**

**Also changed it to the rating of "M" because I might add some swear words but, no there will be no lemon.**


End file.
